The War Against All Evil
by Four Eyes
Summary: the shadow rangers (elves), the wild force rangers, and the space rangers combine to defeat evil.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own the Power Rangers. Saban does.  
  
Please r/r  
  
Three Forces Combine  
  
By Four Eyes  
  
Prologue-  
  
The Wild Force Rangers are discussing wither or not to help out the Space Rangers against Astronima and Master Vile and their attack on Earth.  
  
"We have to trust Andros and the other space rangers in the fight against the dark side." Persuaded Cole. " We have to help protect Earth"  
  
"Yeah" agrees Alyssa "Cole is right. It is our job. We were chosen to be power rangers out of millions of people."  
  
"But we need to know if we can trust them." Remarked Taylor " We do not know if they can be trusted."  
  
"Rangers, you have to trust them. If you only knew what has happened to Andros and the others." Remarks Princess Shalya "Andros has been threw so much I am surprised to see that he is still sane."  
  
"What do you mean by 'I am surprised to see he is still sane'" asked Max "what has happened to him"  
  
"Well when he was seven his planet got attacked by the Divatox. During the battle his younger sister, his older brother, and himself got pushed onto the Mega ship." She stops and wipes her eyes. "One of Divatoxe's people got on board and tried to take Andros and Kerone. Tommy fought hard to get them; only he could only free Andros. Then a couple years later Tommy decides to leave KO-35 to find a new life. He left without telling anyone and has forgotten about Andros and his sister. Then Andros goes off to find Kerone and meets the other rangers. The rest is history." Princess Shalya leaves the room and is followed by Alyssa.  
  
"Then I guess we can trust them." Exclaims Taylor. *** Luckily Andros is an easier time convincing his fellow rangers.  
  
"We have to protect Earth. It is your home and it is or job to protect it from harm." Exclaims Andros.  
  
"Andros is right you guys," Ashley adds "we have to do this" "But what about trust? " asked Carlos "we just couldn't trust them with our lives."  
  
"Carlos is right" comments TJ "we need to find out if they can be trusted" "I know we can trust them." Andros yelled at TJ.  
  
"Well how do you know they can be trusted, huh?" asked Carlos.  
  
Andros look and Carlos with a glare and yelled, "I know we can trust them because they are power rangers like us."  
  
"You know he has a point." Added Cassie.  
  
"When I first came to Earth I ran into Alyssa. I didn't know she was going to become a power ranger. She helped me find you guys. I told her your names and she told me where to go." Andros looks up. "When I found you guys, you treated me like dirt. I wasn't sure why until Cassie asked me 'Why are you so serious all the time?' I told her why and then we became friends. If I hadn't run into Alyssa we wouldn't be here. We owe our friendship to her."  
  
Meanwhile on the planet of the Elves Emma, Rachel, Andy, Evan, Glenn, and Mary are fighting the Dark Princess's monster.  
  
"Now its time to finish you off for good!" yelled Emma the yellow shadow ranger.  
  
"Emma look out!" yells Rachel the Purple shadow ranger as one of the Dark Princess's orgs attacks her from with an axe. Emma falls to the ground and dimorphs to because of the attack.  
  
"Fire Arrow" yells Mary, the pink shadow ranger, as an arrow flies threw the air and hits the monster in the forehead. The monster falls to the ground dead.  
  
"Emma, are you alright?" Andy, the black shadow ranger, asks.  
  
"I could be worse" replies Emma.  
  
"We need more power to defeat her." Glenn, the green shadow ranger, says to Evan the blue shadow ranger.  
  
"Why don't we go to earth and ask the rangers for help." Evan suggests.  
  
"Good idea, I can get medical assistance there." Emma adds.  
  
"We will leave in the morning then." orders Mary. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-  
  
"I need to get some allies against the shadow rangers," Dark Princess told her most loyal servant "I need to find powerful ones."  
  
"I know where you can find some allies," the servant replied, "there are two evil villains who attack the power rangers of Earth. They are Astronima and Master Vile."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked the Dark princess.  
  
"I have been studying Earth for many years. You told me to that way we would know when we could conquer it." The servant answered.  
  
"Then we will travel to Earth in the morning." The princess said to her servant.  
  
She does not know that at that very moment the shadow rangers had already made it to Earth.  
  
"Andros, what is that?" asked Cassie.  
  
"I have no idea." Answered Andros with a puzzled look on his face. " I am going to stop them. DECA prepare to have everyone on that ship teleported on to this ship." Andros ordered.  
  
"Yes Andros, I detect seven life forms on board. One is injured in the left leg." DECA replied.  
  
"Here we go." Yelled TJ.  
  
"Andros, all seven life forms are on the ship." DECA told Andros.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ashley, "we can't catch them if we do not know where they are."  
  
"I can not detect them anywhere on the ship." DECA replied.  
  
"Spread out in pairs and find them." Andros ordered, "But do NOT hurt them."  
  
Emma is hiding Princess Zelda in the storage room where Rachel can't detect her.  
  
"Where are you going?" the princes asked.  
  
"I have to go find a medical bay." Emma replied. "Be careful."  
  
"I will"  
  
The other shadow rangers had hidden themselves immediately.  
  
"Evan I can't detect Emma as hiding" Rachel told his telepathically.  
  
At that very moment Helen who had found her wandering around the bridge was chasing Emma.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Helen.  
  
Emma starts to run but can't because her of her leg.  
  
"I am Emma the yellow shadow ranger. Who are you?" Emma asked.  
  
"I am Helen the silver space ranger." Helen replied. "DECA tell Andros that I have found one of them in the bridge and is taking her to the containment area."  
  
"Yes Helen. Andros has been told and he has found one as well only this one won't talk." DECA replied.  
  
When she arrives with Emma she sees them start to talk in a strange language. Then she sees Emma extend her leg and start to chant something. She goes in and asks to see Emma alone. Emma follows her out with a slit limp.  
  
"Who is that person and what happened to your leg?" asked Helen.  
  
Just then Andros walks in with the Princess and Emma kneels down to great her.  
  
"Get up and answer her questions Emma." She orders.  
  
"That is Mary and we were fighting against a monster and I got attacked from behind with an axe." Emma replied. "Wait. Please do not put the princess in there."  
  
"Princess!" exclaims Andros.  
  
Just then the rest of the space rangers come in with one or two of the other shadow rangers.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Cassie.  
  
"We are the Shadow rangers for the Elf planet. I am Emma. The one is black is Evan, the one wearing pink is Mary, the one wearing blue is Andy, the one wearing purple is Rachel, and the one wearing green is Glenn. She is Princess Zelda." Emma told them.  
  
"Does that mean that you are elves?" asked TJ who just walked in.  
  
"Yes. Can I go to my friends? Myself and the other girls are going to heal my leg." She reveals her injury and Cassie gasps.  
  
"We can help with that." Andros said. "As long as we can keep you hear till Cole and the others arrive."  
  
"Ok"  
  
A little while later Carlos returned with Emma. She has a bandage over her leg. As soon as she got beck with the others Andy started to yell at her.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TELL THEM OUR NAMES?" he yelled.  
  
"I was in the medical bay and they were curious." Emma replied.  
  
Just then the wild force rangers entered and the language they were speaking changed from English to elfish.  
  
"Who are they?" Alyssa asked worriedly.  
  
'They are the shadow rangers of the Elf planet." Cassie replied.  
  
"What language are they yelling in?" asked Max with curiosity.  
  
"Elfish." TJ answered.  
  
"Could you let them out know?" asked Princess Zelda, "They want to prove they are true fighters."  
  
"Ok." Answered Andros as he walked towards the door.  
  
When they cam out the girls immediately knelt down and lowered their heads, but the boys stood there and waved.  
  
"They have challenged Andros, Helen, Taylor, Merrick, TJ, and Cole. I want to warn you though one of the girls is having a hard time adjusting to space." Princess Zelda told them.  
  
"Who is challenging who?" asked Princess Shalya.  
  
"Emma verses Andros, Rachel verses Helen, Mary verses Taylor, Glenn verses TJ, Andy verses Merrick, and Evan verses Cole." Replied Zelda, "We will watch each pair fight then the next pair will go. No actual weapons. Ok?"  
  
The shadow rangers beat the other rangers. But what they do not realize is that the Dark Princess has started her journey for Earth.  
  
To Be Continued . 


End file.
